choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story: Class Act and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices If you did not complete Book 3, you do not get Choices 1-3, instead starting with Choice 4. '' '''Choice 1 (Book 3 Complete)' *Yes, remember my choices (Choice 2) *No, I want to use the default settings (Choices 4) You only get Choices 2 and 3 if you have both completed book 3 and choose to import your choices. Here you can change "Jordan's" appearance if you wish. Choice 2 (Remember Choices) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 3 (Remember Choices) *Hair 1 *Hair 2 *Hair 3 *Hair 4 *Hair 5 *Hair 6 Choice 4 *Girl! *Guy! Choice 5 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 6 (Girl) *Pink Ombre (��15) *Blonde Ponytail *Ginger Pixie *Shoulder-Length Brunette *Curly Buns Choice 6 (Guy) * Pastel Balayage (��15) * Blond Waves * Ginger Long * Short Brown * Black Dreads Choice 7 *This look is perfect! *Let's try something else. *I want to change my gender. Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Bailey." (Note: If you import your save, you are given a chance to change the name you chose at the end of Book 3.) Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Make up a last name (not your real one!) Default is "Jenkins." Chapter One: New Days Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your twin. Default is "Casey." Choice 2 (Girl) *Boho Babe (��20) *Denim and Dots *Plaid Girl *Uptown Punk Choice 2 (Guy) * Infinity and Beyond (��20) ( ) * Better Sweater * Color Block * Blackout Choice 3 *Male Faces *Female Faces Choice 4 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Show Female/Male Faces Choice 5 *No! Of course not! (No effect) *Heck yes they are! (No effect) *That depends. Are they the kind with the light pink erasers? (No effect) Choice 6 *I do not! (No effect) *Maybe I do. (No effect) Choice 7 *My name's MC. What's yours? (No effect) *I like your outfit. (No effect) Choice 8 *The princess/prince. (No effect) *The knight. (No effect) *Everything. As long as I get to hang out with Rory, I'd play a tree. (No effect) Choice 9 *Okay, sure (��12) *No thanks. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Amazing! I can tell this is going to be my year. (No effect) *Awful. Can I just graduate already? (No effect) *A real letdown. I was expecting to take down at least one evil principal by now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Having really terrible acne. (No effect) *Not being allowed to watch The Crown and the Flame. (No effect) *Having Mr. Elenburg for gym... twice. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Awkward. (No effect) *A freshman. (No effect) *Not hot like you. (Rory +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *Energetic. (No effect) *Flirty. (No effect) *Desperate. (No effect) " " Choice 10 *Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. (No effect) *I get it. You think you're too cool for me. (No effect) Choice 11 *''Jordan'' just broke his/her leg and that' s what you're worried about? (No effect) *I'm sorry. I didn't know people were going to step on that cube. (No effect) *Pick me! Pick me! I can play the part! (No effect) Choice 12 *Heartbroken! (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Shocked! (No effect) Choice 13 *You were even better. (No effect) *I think Danielle's going to get the part. (No effect) *I still feel really bad about Jordan. (No effect) Choice 14 *I think you'd make a great witch, Danielle. (No effect) *I'd be happy just to be cast. (No effect) *Everyone knows the villain parts are the best. (No effect) Chapter Two: Family Matters Choices Choice 1 *They don't need noses! (No effect) *Dessert for dinner? Awesome! (No effect) *This doesn't seem healthy... (No effect) Choice 2 *It was an accident! (No effect) *''Casey'', how did you hear about that already? (No effect) Choice 3 *You're so lucky. (No effect) *Hold up, you met her today and you're already official? (No effect) Choice 4 *The theatre teacher said 'Nice work' at my audition! (No effect) *I saw someone cute today... (No effect) *No, it sucked. (No effect) Choice 5 *The prince(ss). (No effect) *The wizard/witch. (No effect) *Whatever, both are fine. (No effect) Choice 6 *I'm sure it was a close call. (No effect) *In your face! (No effect) *I'll switch parts with you. (No effect) Choice 7 *Rory and I are pretty close... (No effect) *I'm excited to take on the role. (No effect) *Really? I'm more into intellectual types. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Choice 8 *I hope I can get to know you in rehearsal! (No effect) *What does a tech do? (No effect) *Can I call you 'techie'? (No effect) Choice 9 *What's 'blocking' mean? (No effect) *Are you some kind of workaholic? (No effect) Choice 10 *I'll go with you! (��16) *I should finish my lunch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Sitting. (No effect) *Standing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Yeah. (No effect) *No, I'm just smarter than you think. (No effect) *I have PhD in BS-ing things. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *You're welcome. (No effect) *I'd excel at all roles. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Good, you should! (No effect) *That's a little much, isn't it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Thanks for warning me about Danielle. (No effect) *Danielle should watch out for me. (No effect) *Lucky for you both, I'm not interested in Rory. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'll take the ride! (��18) *I can walk home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Barracuda? (No effect) *''Car''ly? (No effect) *Ember of the Road? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Yeah, and that's why I'm so excited. (No effect) *There weren't so many jealous people playing pretend. (No effect) *I'd say LARPing is closer to the grown-up version of playing pretend. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Hot chocolate. (No effect) *A latte. (No effect) *A unicorn ice-uccino. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I was looking behind you at the... coffee filters. (No effect) *You just look a lot different from when we were kids. (Rory ❤ +Romance) Chapter Three: Love’s a Game Choices Choice 1 * That’s the understatement of a century. (No effect) * More like a disappointment! (No effect) * Maybe a little. But why was Rory relieved? (No effect) Choice 2 *#1 Fan (��25) ( ) * Current Outfit. ( ) Choice 3 * Yep! First one ever! (No effect) * No way. I’m actually a huge fan. (No effect) * No. But it’s one of the first. (No effect) Choice 4 * That’s horrible! (No effect) * I guess he deserves the benefit of the doubt. (No effect) * I’d hate to be the one making that call. (No effect) Choice 5 * I like hearing your opinions. (No effect) * Is there something you’re not telling us? (No effect) Choice 6 * But I barely know you! (No effect) * Can I bring my theatre friends along? (No effect) Choice 7 * Such a sweetheart! (No effect) * Rather... intense. (No effect) * A total cutie! (No effect) Choice 8 * But that doesn’t make what Brian did okay. (No effect) * But Casey doesn’t need Brian’s help. (No effect) * And I am happy. (No effect) Choice 9 * ‘Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate?’ (No effect) * ‘Down with Brian, up with Casey!’ (No effect) Casey appreciates the first one. Choice 10 * You’re on fire! (No effect) * Don’t mess with the Tigers! (No effect) * But I’m still the older twin! (No effect) Choice 11 * I can at least listen. (��17) * Let me help you find a ride home. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * People shouldn't hold what he did against you. (No effect) * Why not go to Hearst? People like him there, right? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Wouldn't it be? (No effect) * I'm not sure you have any better options. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * You'll get lonely. (No effect) * Like it or not, people will find out eventually. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Honestly didn't know. (No effect) *Did have my suspicions. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 *Anytime. You're welcome. (No effect) *You have a beautiful smile. (Skye ❤ +Romance) Chapter Four: So This is a Party Choices Choice 1 *Sweet outfit! (No effect) *Got someone you're trying to impress? (No effect) Choice 2 *Rory ( ) *Skye (Out of Her Mind) *Ajay (Showmance) *I'm just excited to party. ( ) Choice 3 *Buy this item! (�� 25) *Wear this outfit. Outfit is called "Party Pretty" if you're female and "Souvenir Jacket" if you're male. Choice 4 (if you picked the second option in Choice 3) *Hairstyles *Outfits *Back to the story Choice 5 *Holy crap! (No effect) Choice 6 *This is some next-level stuff! (No effect) *Where did you even get this? (No effect) Choice 7 *I still feel bad. (No effect) *I'm still confused about how this happened. (No effect) or " "(female) if you wear the premium outfit. Choice 8 *You promised me we'd play Disco Dance Rebellion! (No effect) *How's that cold sore doing? (No effect) Choice 9 *Why aren't you asking Ajay? He's the director. (No effect) *Can I help? I'm a lead too! (No effect) *You're doing script analysis at a party? (No effect) Choice 10 *Binge watch a lot of Netflix. (No effect) *Play a lot of video games. (No effect) *Are working on a way to bring Wednesday Addams here from an alternate dimension! (No effect) Choice 11 *Rory. (�� 20) *Skye. (�� 20) *Ajay. (�� 20) *Somewhere to sit down. (Introvert) You can choose as many as you want if you have the diamonds for it. Choice 12 *What do you mean? (No effect) *I know, right? (No effect) *Are you jealous or something? You only get this choice if you didn't pick the diamond path. Diamond Choice 1 (Rory) *Of course I do! (No effect) *No. Do you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Rory) *No. The chances are too small. (No effect) *Yes. The universe is infinite, after all. (No effect) *I don't know. Humanity has enough other things to worry about. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Rory) *I think we're lucky. (No effect) *Do you wish you were born some other time? *Whatever the odds, I'm glad I'm here with you. (Rory ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *Hug Rory. (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Take one last look through the telescope. " " Diamond Choice 1 (Skye) *A tea party? (No effect) *A scene from a horror movie? (No effect) *The Cordonian court? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Skye) *You're like Robin Hood! (No effect) *Stealing is wrong. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Skye) *A classmate of Frank's. (No effect) *An anonymous tip. (No effect) *A secret friend. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Skye) *This wasn't what I expected from you. (No effect) *I knew you were secretly a softie! (No effect) *So, you're actually a romantic? (Skye ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Ajay) *I want to be the first. (No effect) *I'm hoping to pick up some of your tricks. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Ajay) This is a timed choice! The order of the choices is random. *Solids (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stripes (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't hit anything. Diamond Choice 3 (Ajay) *I don't mind at all! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *I'd rather you just coached me. (No effect) *I don't need your help. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Ajay) *Write winner's name on their knuckles in permanent marker. (No effect) *Kiss winner on the cheek. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 5 (Ajay) This is a timed choice! The order is random! *The striped ball. *The 8 ball. *The solid ball. (You win) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, don't hit anything and lose. " " Choice 13 *What do you mean? (No effect) *I know, right? (No effect) *Are you jealous or something? (No effect) Chapter Five: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens Choices Choice 1 *What, are you jealous of their love? (No effect) *Yeah, I'm a bit worried about them too. (No effect) Choice 2 *If you wanna talk about you and Amber, I'm here. (�� 15) *I should finish my lunch. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Take it (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I love it! (No effect) *You didn't have to... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I look so bad in that photo! (No effect) *Is that post public? (No effect) *That's so romantic! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Like it. (No effect) *Like, share, and make a matching post. (No effect) *Kiss you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Amber's the wrong person for you. (No effect) *You should slow down. (No effect) " " Choice 3 *Nice. (No effect) *Breathtaking! Wow! (Rory ❤ +Romance) Choice 4 *Watch it! (No effect) *No worries, it's for art! (No effect) *This is kinda nice, actually. (Skye ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 *Princess Royal/Long May You Reign (�� 25) ( ) *Pretty Princess/Very Nice Prince ( ) Choice 6 *Of course! (No effect) *You should be more careful. (No effect) *Not a chance. (No effect) Choice 7 *You have a point. (No effect) *That's going too far! (No effect) Choice 8 *The play? (No effect) *Who we have crushes on? (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Our strategies in a zombie apocalypse? (No effect) Choice 9 *Pinch myself. (No effect) *Think depressing thoughts. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 10 *Come on, I wasn't that bad! (No effect) *Sorry! I'll pull it together. (No effect) Chapter Six: Locked In Choices Choice 1 *What is this, the nineteenth century? (No effect) *That sucks right now, but it's... also kinda cool. (No effect) Choice 2 *I wish you'd thought about this, too. (No effect) *You're being way too hard on yourself. (No effect) *It doesn't matter now. We need to find a way out. (No effect) Choice 3 *We should try the windows. (No effect) *We've tried everything. (No effect) *We should dig a tunnel. (No effect) Choice 4 *I'll never have a chance with him/her. (No effect) *I bet he'll/she'll think I'm a terrible friend. (No effect) Choice 5 *I have to be. (No effect) *It's what my parents taught me. (No effect) *I'm really not, I'm faking it. (No effect) Choice 6 *I think it's sweet. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *It's just a little funny. (No effect) Choice 7 *That's a cool way of looking at it. (No effect) *But it's definitely not the same thing. (No effect) *But she/he wasn't trapped with her/his obnoxious director! (No effect) Choice 8 *Directed a show. (No effect) *Snuck out. (No effect) *Kissed anyone. (No effect) Choice 9 *Embarassed myself in a play. Yet. (No effect) *Lied to my parents without getting caught. (No effect) *Told a crush how I feel. (No effect) Choice 10 *We have time. (��16) *You don't have to tell me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Put the inflection on 'my' in the 'my heart' line. (No effect) *Looked out from the stage in your monologue. (No effect) *Opened your mouth. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Expression. (No effect) *Perspective. (No effect) *Love. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Dial down the passion in those lines. (No effect) *Propose from the opposite side of the stage. (No effect) *Cut this scene entirely! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I support you. (No effect) *You're too good for him. (No effect) *I love you! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 *Not everyone would be like them. (No effect) *Emotions are important! (No effect) *You're still being controlling! (No effect) Choice 11 *Thank him in the morning. (No effect) *Give this back. (No effect) Choice 12 *I didn't ditch you! (No effect) *We tried every. Single. Door. (No effect) *Please don't hate me. (No effect) Choice 13 *I'm just happy to be out. (No effect) *Your jacket was softer than it looks... (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *How about a goodbye hug? (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Choice 14 *So it's meant to be. (��18) ( ) *But I don't think we should keep him. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your dog! Default name is "Biscuit." Chapter Seven: Homecoming Hijinks Choices Choice 1 *Wow, nice dress! (No effect) *Oh, sorry, I thought you were going to be Amber! (No effect) Choice 2 *Dreams of Lace/Tuxation Representation. (��25) ( ) *Suit Up/Ribbon and Gems. (��25) ( ) *Purple Person/Shirt and Tie. (No effect) Outfit choices depend on your gender (female/male). Choice 3 *I knew you and Erin would be great friends! (No effect) *Back off! Erin's my date! (No effect) *What about me? I'm a fun theatre kid! (No effect) Choice 4 *OMG... (No effect) *So much pink... (No effect) Choice 5 *This night went from good to amazing! (No effect) *Isn't that a lot for four people? (No effect) Choice 6 *Wouldn't you rather be on a hot date with an upperclassman? (No effect) *This wasn't what I was expecting homecoming to be like at all. (No effect) Choice 7 *But what if you really liked someone? (No effect) *What happened to the date? (No effect) Choice 8 *Beautiful! (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Very... different. (No effect) Choice 9 *Wishing I was the one dancing with Rory. (No effect) *Wondering why Rory puts up with Danielle. (No effect) *Trying not to look at my brother/sister. (No effect) Choice 10 *Let's get this dance-off started! (��16) *I say we should chill instead. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *A fun pop song. (No effect) *A cool country anthem. (No effect) *A classy waltz. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Bob my head. *Shake my hips. (No effect) *Spin around. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Pump my fist. (No effect) *Clap my hands. (No effect) *Raise the roof. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your dance move. Default is "Groove Move." Diamond Choice 5 *That was great! (No effect) *Maybe keep practicing it... (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *It was nothing! (No effect) *Maybe make it more single people friendly next time. (No effect) *But you should really thank Erin. (No effect) " " Choice 11 *A few minutes at the dance won't hurt anyone. (��18) *Don't worry about it. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 *You should get back into them! *Ever thought about doing choreography? (No effect) *We should do a duet together. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 *Asked me. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Come with our group. Diamond Choice 9 *Dramatic dip. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Crisp high-five. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Would never date one of his actors. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Is just my friend! (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Maybe we can do this again. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Does this mean you'll be more laid-back on Monday? (No effect) " " Choice 12 *Backpack across Europe or Asia? (No effect) *Date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine? (No effect) *Eat a bowl of worms or a bowl of ants? (No effect) Choice 13 *That... that... witch! (No effect) *Ajay's going to be so mad. (No effect) *I'm sorry, Clint and Natalie. (No effect) Chapter Eight: One Last Dance Choices Choice 1 *I'm glad Casey came to his/her senses. (No effect) *Looks like Casey lost a good thing. (No effect) *What do we do now? (No effect) Choice 2 *You're right, let's go help Casey. (��17) *But he/she can fend for himself/herself. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Sometimes, good people just aren't good for you. (No effect) *There are other fish in the sea! (No effect) *Maybe being single will be good. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *You're cool all by yourself. (No effect) *I had no idea you felt that way. (No effect) *I feel awkward all the time too! (No effect) " " Choice 3 *Having fun tonight? (No effect) *You were asking about me? (No effect) *I'm still really sorry about last Friday... (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm glad you didn't just go with it. (No effect) *I'm not sure she'll see it the same way. (No effect) *Natalie and Clint will be relieved! (No effect) Choice 5 *I'm waiting for my fairytale, too. (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Fairytale love isn't real. (No effect) *What if you fall in love with a frog? (No effect) Choice 6 *I wanted to go with you too. (No effect) *It's fine, though. Dances aren't my favorite. (No effect) Choice 7 *Glamorous! (No effect) *Mysterious! (No effect) *Shiny! (No effect) Choice 8 *Rory. (��20) *Skye. (��20) *You, Erin! ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Rory) *I'm fine! (No effect) *I was just daydreaming. (No effect) *I was admiring your dancing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Rory) *Sorry! (No effect) *Well, guess I'll be here now. (Rory ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Rory) *They shut it down because our class was ridiculous. (No effect) *I pretended to be a different prince/princess every week. (No effect) *You had a ridiculous fake Southern accent. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *Go in for a hug! (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Thank him/her for the dance. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Skye) *I'll show you how it's done. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *I stink too. (No effect) *Stop being so mean to yourself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Skye) *Were written while very hungry. (No effect) *Aren't bad at all! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Skye) *They all know exactly what to do. (No effect) *I bet they're secretly as awkward as us. (No effect) *Maybe that could be you and me... (Skye ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 (Skye) *That couple, all close together? (Skye ❤ +Romance) *That guy with the wild moves? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Skye) *Go in for a hug. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Shake her hand. (No effect) " " Choice 9 *Did Clint commit a theatre crime? (No effect) *Has Ajay finally lost it? (No effect) Chapter Nine: SOH-CAH-TOA Choices Choice 1 * We can’t let this happen! (No effect) * We’ll miss you. (No effect) * Maybe now we’ll get someone less mean. Choice 2 * I’m like that too. (No effect) * Sometimes you need to ask for help! (No effect) * Look where that strategy got us. Choice 3 * Cheerleading? * Dating sims? (No effect) * You just be yourself and talk about theatre? (No effect) Choice 4 * No, never. (No effect) * I think everyone wishes for that sometimes. (No effect) Choice 5 * HI AJAY (No effect) * What is it? Choice 6 * I’m glad you came, Rory! (No effect) * We can use the extra help! (No effect) * We don’t need you guys distracting us. Choice 7 * It’s okay, I don’t get it either * Do you want us to explain it again? (No effect) * How about you try doing a problem now? (No effect) Choice 8 * Let’s take a break at the art gallery! (��15) * We should stay focused. Diamond choice 1 * A couple kissing. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) * Two people who don’t know what they are to each other. * A kid failing math. Diamond choice 2 * You must’ve been terrified. (No effect) * Did that guy hate you or something? * You’re lucky you didn’t get hurt worse. Diamond choice 3 * Wrap my arms around Ajay. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) * Inch slightly closer. Diamond choice 4 * Come watch The Enchanted Kingdom! * Go Ajay! (No effect) * Art is dead! " " Choice 9 * We should ask Aiden to compose our music! (��16) * Recycling the old tracks works. Diamond choice 1 * What if we inspire you right now? (No effect) * Please! We beg of you, elevate our play into true art! " " Choice 10 * Cool! (No effect) * What the heck are you saying? * That’s not the same as directing a play… Choice 11 * My HP is depleted. GG. * Wait, what ‘GG’ mean? (No effect) * No way, that’s not my line! Choice 12 * Okay, but it could be better. (No effect) * Horrible. * Fun! We went to the museum together. You get the third option if you spend diamonds on choice 8. Choice 13 * We can’t breathe easy yet! (No effect) * We need to add a Skye shrine to the theater now! * Skye, help me study to… Choice 14 * If you hurry, can you still make it? (No effect) * You didn’t want to go anyway, right? * Don’t panic, it’ll be okay! Choice 15 * Let’s all calm down… ( ) * How dare you talk to Skye that way! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story